


Dead Women Walking

by legendarylezbian



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarylezbian/pseuds/legendarylezbian
Summary: Jess gets back from Amsterdam and tries to figure out just what is going on with Eve.





	Dead Women Walking

Jess has been working for MI6 for about 5 years. In that time, she’s seen obsession, surely. It’s hard to not take their work personally.

But, for Eve, she can tell there’s something behind it. Something she’s trying to keep buried. 

When Jess gets back from Amsterdam, it seems like Hugo and Eve have gotten closer. At least Eve’s not rolling her eyes every time he opens his mouth, which is honestly quite commendable.

Jess corners Hugo when Eve goes on her break. “Did you and Eve get cozy when I was gone?”

She’d meant it as a joke, but Hugo goes slightly pale. She stills, giving him a scolding look. 

“Ugh,” she gags. “Tell me you didn’t.”

“We didn’t. I tried, but…she’s into someone else.”

Jess feigns nonchalance, grabbing her Styrofoam cup to fill it up with more coffee. “Oh? Who?”

“Er...her husband. Of course.”

Jess tries to keep the snort back, but it escapes anyway. “Right. The one she never talks about? I’m not even sure what his name is.”

“It’s none of your business.”

“It’s none of yours either. And I’m not sure Carolyn would be too pleased to know you’re trying to cop off with her favorite agent.”

Hugo hesitates, and Jess knows she’s got him. What an amateur. That stupid degree of his doesn’t make him impervious to extortion, and since Jess is about to be a mother, she figures she’s just getting some practice in early. 

Out of some feeling of loyalty to Eve, Jess supposes, Hugo doesn’t show everything at once. Which is the only kind of teasing she is willing to tolerate from him.

“You already know who it is,” he murmurs cagily.

Jess doesn’t say anything, just picks up her phone. Starts to dial Carolyn’s number. 

Hugo shifts in his seat. “Villanelle. She says it’s not about sex, but I mean. I don’t really believe her.”

Jess puts her phone away. Hugo was right; she has known. Or at least had some idea. She has never seen obsession like this. None of her past coworkers took such an interest, to the point where it feels like they’re living for nothing else. Suddenly, a pang of empathy for Eve pierces her chest. She can’t imagine what it’s like to know that everything is slowly slipping. The slow death of her marriage, of her own sanity, must be like staring into the eye of a hurricane. 

“Is it mutual?” Jess asks calmly. 

“Of course. Why do you think Carolyn brought her in on finding the Ghost? She wants Eve distracted. So that Villanelle and Eve don’t run off together." Hugo chuckles. "That would probably detonate the globe.”

Feeling her stomach turn over at the idea, Jess can’t help but wonder what it would be like to be Eve. To know that she’s got a killer’s full attention, that Villanelle would probably do anything she asks. She imagines it’s like a pendulum, swinging dizzyingly from feeling both powerless and powerful. She just wishes Eve were easier to read.

The kill in Amsterdam was violent, showy. Definitely Villanelle. And now that Jess knows, she wonders if Villanelle was lying in wait. How angry she must have been when she saw Jess, and not Eve. 

All at once, it hits her how extremely lucky she is to be alive. And so, right then, as she scoots away from Hugo and gets back to work, she makes a promise to herself. She's going to find Villanelle, and determine just what her plans are for Eve.

**Author's Note:**

> Jess kicks ass, am I right?


End file.
